American Institute Boys
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: -Entonces esta decididó, quien no pierda su virginidad antes o durante el baile de graduación será el sirviente de Bárbara por todo un año- Nuestros 6 chicos hacen una apuesta sobre perder su virginidad… pero el camino no será fácil deben pasar rumores, vergüenzas, peleas…. Pero sobre todo deben pasar sus propias estupideces. RULE 63, OoC y Equestria Girls (Parodia de American Pie)
1. La Apuesta y Recuerdos de una Noche

**¡Hey Hola!**

**Pues soy yo trayéndoles un nuevo proyecto muy muy loco…**

**Summary: **_-Entonces esta decidió, quien no pierda su virginidad antes o durante el baile de graduación será el sirviente de Bárbara por todo un año- _Nuestros 6 chicos hacen una apuesta sobre perder su virginidad… pero el camino será fácil deben pasar rumores, vergüenzas, peleas…. Pero sobre todo deben pasar sus propias estupideces. RULE 63, OoC y Equestria Girls (Parodia de American Pie)

**Pues para este fic me inspire en American Pie, una de las mejores sagas que jamás eh visto. Sera clasificación M por el lenguaje vulgar presentado. Espero y no me maten por cambiar algo la actitud de los personajes.**

* * *

**MLP FIM le pertenece Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

**Equestria Boys son propiedad de la dibujante de DA que los creo ¡no son míos!**

* * *

**American Institute Boys (+16)**

**.**

**.**

_**La Apuesta y recuerdos de una noche**_

**Instituto Canterlot.**

Era el último mes en que todos los estudiantes tendrían que soportar a sus maestros y las torpes tareas que dejaban. Era receso intermedio y todos vagaban por los corredores bien contentos, todos claro menos los Nerds que eran usados como saco de boxeo por los más fuertes o los más populares. El dia no pintaba diferente para ningún idiota que se paseara por los correderos, excepto claro para nuestros 6 protagonistas.

Un chico de piel lila, alto, de cabello morado con unas franjas magentas, pantalones igual morados, suéter azul cielo y una camisa blanca de manga larga que traía remangada, se encontraba paseando por los corredores de nuestra Institución.

-¡Hey Dusk Shine!- grito una chica de cabello azul, ojos del mismo color de su cabello, piel amarillenta, camisa blanca que hacían combinación sus hermosos jeans, llamo a Dusk.

-Oh… hola Flare Warner, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto el chico a Flare

-¿Si te enteraste?- pregunto animada la chica

-¿No que pasa?- pregunto algo curioso este

-¡Rainbow Blitz va a organizar una fiesta!- lo dijo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, claro todos los chismosos oyeron y se pusieron a hablar de ello

-¿No me jodas… Blitz?- pregunto algo molesto el chico

-Así es perra ¡yo!- dijo apareciendo de repente un chico de piel azul cian, ojos magenta, caballera arcoíris, sudadera azul, pantalones cafés y con unas cejas en forma de Z

-Creí que tu hermano no te dejarían hacer fiestas después de la última- dijo Dusk haciendo que todos hicieran un Flash Back.

-Mi hermano salió de la cuidad, así que tengo la casa para mí solo… ¡Así es idiotas todos ustedes están invitados a mi fiesta esta noche!- dijo gritando muy fuerte a lo que todos gritaron de la emoción.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?- dijo un chico de piel blanca, rizos azul azabache, suéter de seda blanca, pantalones morados y ojos azul, su nombre era Elusive

-¡Rainbow Blitz dará un fiesta!- dijo Flare

-¿Creí que las tenías prohibidas después de lo último que había sucedido?- pregunto Elusive

-¡Me vale pitos!, ahora si me disculpan veré si consigo una chica para esta noche- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos y se iba del lugar

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un joven de cabellos rosados, piel amarilla, camiseta polo rosa muy clarito, pantalones verdes y ojos verde esmeralda, su nombre era Butterscoth

-El idiota de Rainbow dará otra de sus fiestas- dijo Dusk

-¡¿Entonces es cierto?!- pregunto apareciendo de la nada un joven de cabellos alborotados rosados, camiseta blanca que sobre esta traía una camisa azul sin abrochar, pantalones rosas y ojos celestes, su nombre era Bubble Berry

-Cada palabra- dijo Flare, -Bueno chicos me voy hoy toca practica con la banda- dijo mientras tomaba la funda de su guitarra **(con ella adentro, obvio xD) **y salía corriendo, pero luego choco contra un chico de piel naranja, camisa blanca con verde, cabello amarillo agarrado en una coleta, pantalones de mezclilla y ojos verdes, -¡Hay lo siento Applejack!-

-No importa, oye ¿porque hay tanto escándalo?- interrogo este

-¡No tengo tiempo para explicártelo, ve con los chicos ellos te lo dirán!- dijo mientras empezaba a correr muy rápido

Applejack siguió el consejo de nuestra guitarrista y camino hacia sus amigos, -Que onda- dijo al llegar este

-¿Ya te enteraste?- pregunto hiperactivamente Bubble

-Amm… ¿no?- dijo AJ

-Por dios, estas retrasado en noticias, Rainbow Blitz dará otra de sus "fiestas"-dijo Elusive haciendo gestos con los dedos

-¿Ese tarado no tuvo suficiente con la última "fiesta" que organizo?- pregunto en forma de burlona AJ

-Tal parece que no- dijo Berry

-Bueno chicos y díganme ¿ya encontraron pareja para el baile?- pregunto Elusive

Todos pusieron cara "¡¿WHAT?!" ante la pregunta de su amigo, -¡¿El baile?!- preguntaron todos menos Butter que casi ni se escucho

-¿Ya lo habían olvidado?- pregunto burlonamente

-No jodas, lo olvide por completo- exclamo AJ

-No se preocupen, al fin y al cabo falta un mes para la graduación, aún tenemos tiempo- dijo Dusk

-Hola chicos- dijo apareciendo una chica bajita de piel morada, de cabello verde, vestía una camisa de manga larga verde claro, unos shorts negros y sus ojos eran de color verde ámbar.

-Hola Bárbara- dijeron todos al uniso

-¿Ya se enteraron que el idiota de Blitz organizara otra de sus fiestas salvajes, no?- pregunto a lo cual todos asintieron, -Que tarado…. ¿Qué no le bastó con lo que sucedió hace dos meses?- dijo molesta Bárbara

-Ja, de hecho- dijo Dusk

-¿Pero iremos no es verdad?- dijo maliciosamente Bárbara

-¡Claro!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

El timbre sono y todos regresaron a la ultima hora que quedaba de clase. En la última hora a Shine, Berry y Butter les tocaba juntos en la clase Ciencias, mientras que a Blitz y Berry les tocaba en la Física, pero como siempre el estúpido de Blitz solo le la pasaba dándoles nalgadas a todas las chicas que podía, y por ultimo a Elusive y Bárbara les tocaba Artes. Las clases pasaron de volada, sobre todo para el imbécil de Blitz, al salir del Instituto los chicos y Babara se vieron en la salida.

-Bien chicos… y Bárbara, ¡listos para esta noche!- dijo emocionado Blitz

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos al uniso, pero rápidamente su cara cambio a una de sorpresa entre miedo

-Ejem…- dijo una voz detrás de él

Al Blitz voltearse vio que justo detrás suyo estaban el Principal Artemis y el Principal Solaris, -¿Exactamente qué harán esta noche Blitz?- dijo Artemis

-Principales… pues am… mi hermano no está, así que… organice una reunión- dijo nervioso este

-Aja claro… no nací ayer Rainbow, ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió hace dos meses?- dijo ahora Solaris

-Jeje… bueno eso fue en una fiesta… esta es solo una reuniendo de amigos… Jeje- dijo sudando frio Rainbow

-Más vale que así sea, no quiero repetir lo de hace dos meses ¿eh?-

-Por supuesto que… eso jamás volverá a pasar- dijo mientras que en su espalda cruzaba sus dedos

-Está bien, entonces diviértanse- dijo Solaris dando media vuelta de regreso al Instituto

-Pero no se diviertan tanto- dijo ahora Artemis que dio vuelta y siguió a su hermano

Una vez que estaban a una distancia razonable todos dieron un gran suspiro, -No mames, que puto miedo- dijo Blitz

-Sera mejor irnos, antes de que nos hagan más preguntas- sugirió Bárbara, a lo cual obtuvo un "Si" por parte de todos.

* * *

**Casa de Dusk Shine**

Nuestro peli-morado acaba de llegar en su casa, fue directo hacia su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama pensando en que mierdas pasara esta noche. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados ya que escucho el llamado hacia su puerta.

-¡¿Se puede?!- dijo una voz femenina

-Claro Gleaming pasa- dijo Dusk mientras se sentaba en su cama

Una chica de cabellos azules claro y fuerte, piel blanca, vestía una falda azul celeste, una camisa roja de tirantes y sus ojos eran zafiro, -Hola, hola hermanito-

-¿Qué quieres Gleaming?- dijo este levantando una ceja

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo venir a la habitación de mi hermano y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero?- dijo aparentando indignación

Dusk solo frunció más la ceja, -Bien me descubriste, quería preguntarte sobre la fiesta de Blitz- dijo agitando sus manos como maracas

-¿Tú quieres ir?, pero eres de Universidad- dijo este

-Lo sé pero, sé que Rainbow siempre invita a Authentic- dijo con alegría

-¿El sobrino del Principal Artemis y Solaris?- dijo dudoso este

-¡Si el!-

-¿Sabes que es como dos o tres años mayor que tú, no?- pregunto este

-Me vale, además si no me dejas ir le diré a tus amigos que en secreto escuchas música de Justin Bieber- amenazo esta

-¡Todo menos eso, yo escucho a ese, esa o lo que sea!...- grito molesto

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué, yo iré?- dijo esta

-Está bien iras, pero si la riegas como hace dos meses, no te conozco- reclamo este

Gleaming Shield abrazo a su hermano y fue felizmente a su cuarto. Dusk al estar solo recito un "Puff, mujeres".

* * *

**Casa de Blitz (perdón Mansión de Blitz)**

Blitz se encontraba preparando las dro… los dulces de menta y las cervezas, mientras que Butter las botanas ¿se me olvidó mencionarles que Blitz es tan huevon como para hacer los preparativos solo? Pues bien nuestro peli-rosa estaba yendo de aquí para acá con los refrescos, papas y no sé qué madre y media.

-Amm… ¿disculpa Blitz?- dijo en un susurro Butter

-¿Qué?- contesto este mientras tomaba un vaso de sepa que chingados

-¿A cuántas personas invitaste?, digo si no molesta- dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo

-Pues como a todo el Instituto, ¿Por qué acaso esperas a alguien?- dijo algo burlón Blitz

Butter se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amigo, -Oh vamos ¿Quién te gusta?, no me digas… Flare, oh las gemelas Flim y Flam, ¿Bluebelle?, oh quizás Gleaming aunque lo dudo ella da miedo… ohh ¿Qué tal? Amm Bárbara o Sugar, ¿Toffe?... no lo creo… Whoof ¿ella? esa chica solo habla sobre viajes en el tiempo… no mames no me digas que Macareina Butterscoth-

Butterscoth no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo que no paraba de hablar.

….

Por fin la noche había llegado, y pues ¿Qué quieres que diga?, la casa de Blitz era un desmadre total, había muebles tirados o rotos por aquí, había varios chicos que estaban más que drogados, chicos con sus parejas dándose besos a todo público, parecía que estaban a punto de tener sexo públicamente, había competencias de quien bebía más y muy rápido, varias habitaciones ya estaban ocupadas por sus compañeros teniendo sexo entre ellos, había orgias, tríos, etc… y para acabarla nadie trajo protección.

Una Gleaming algo borracha se encontraba hablando con un chico de piel rosa, cabellos de colores morado, magenta y amarillo, vestía una camisa azul y unos pantalones color naval.

-Ya sentiste el sillón, parecen traseros de ponis- dijo Gleaming

-Si lo sé- dijo Authentic mientras se recostaba sobre el sillón y posicionaba su cabeza en las piernas de Gleaming, -¿Cómo-mo dijiste que te llamabas?-

-Hay no me acuerdo… pero tú puedes decirme Princesa- dijo mientras tomaba a Authentic de la camisa y le daba un torpe pero según ella pasional beso.

Entre los chicos que resaltaban se encontraba un chavo de cabellos dorados y rojos, piel amarillo azabache y ojos verdes, su nombre era Sunset Glare.

-Escuchen todos- dijo este pero nadie le hizo caso, -¡Haber malditos imbéciles escuchen!- dijo ahora muy fuerte haciendo que todos incluso nuestros seis amigos voltearan a verlo

-Blitz ¿invitaste a Glare?- reprocho Dusk a su amigo medio drogado

-¿Qué querías que hiciera perra?, si no invitaba al desgraciado Artemis y Solaris ya nos hubieran expulsado del Instituto por buen ejemplo- de excuso Blitz

Mientras ellos hablaban el Glare también lo hacía, -Primero que nada, de nada maldito Blitz por invitarme…- dijo señalando a Blitz, -… segundo me gustaría compartir una experiencia con ustedes, pero primero ¿Quiénes de ustedes son vírgenes? – Pregunto a lo que casi la mayoría alzo la mano, -Pues malditos idiotas yo no alce la mano por que ya no soy virgen- dijo tomándole un trajo a su bebida

-¡No mames Sunset, esa no te la cree ni Butterscoth!, ¡Tú eres más virgen que el!- grito Blitz

Butterscoth solo fulmino con la mirada a Rainbow, -No imbécil déjame mostrarte esto- dijo mientras sacaba una braga interior femenina que emanaba un olor algo raro y estaba llena de algo que parecía ¿sangre?, -¡Tómala Blitz!- dijo mientras se acaba de tomar todo su trago y caía todo borracho o drogado al piso

-¡SIIII!, ¡Sunset, Sunset…!- gritaban todos al aturdido

-Vale pitos, no mamen estamos jodidos- dijo Rainbow tomando asiento en la misma mesa que los otros 5 y Bárbara

-¿Por qué?- dijo Dusk

-No es claro, ¿qué el imbécil rarito de Sunset dejara de ser virgen y nosotros todavía no?, estamos peor que el país- dijo frustrado

-Oh vamos, la virginidad no es el fin del mundo- dijo Bubble Berry

-Para mí si…- dijo entre lloriqueos Blitz, -Ahora ese pendejo es más genial que yo, nadie es más genial que yo-

-Compórtate Blitz, que seas virgen no te quita lo idiota- dijo secamente Bárbara

-Además ¿qué harás?, tener sexo con la primera que se cruce-dijo AJ

De pronto algo muy estúpido cruzo por la mente de Rainbow, haciendo que levantara la vista y mirara fijamente al grupo con malicia, a lo que todos lo miraron con algo de miedo.

-Haber perras ahora que recuerdo todos ustedes, tu no Bárbara, a ti no te meteré en esto, ¿son vírgenes, no?- pregunto este

Todos se miraron confundidos por la pregunta de su amigo pero igual sintieron, -Bien pues le tengo una proposición-

-No jodas, sabes que somos heterosexuales ¿verdad?- dijo AJ

-No de ese tipo wey, me refiero a un pacto- dijo maliciosamente mientras se frotaba las manos

-¿De qué tipo?- pregunto Berry

-Muy bien, aquí va… todos ustedes son vírgenes, pero el imbécil de Sunset no, así que mi pacto es este, nosotros dejaremos de ser vírgenes antes o el dia de la noche de graduación, y quien no lo logre será el sirviente de Bárbara por todo un año-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos incluso Bárbara

-Oh vamos no sean maricas- se ríos Blitz

-¿Dime que es una puta broma?- dijo AJ

-No- dijo Blitz mirándolos seriamente, -¿No me digan que tienen miedo?-

-No es que tengamos miedo, es que siempre todos tus planes acaban con nosotros en la cárcel…- dijo Dusk

-… o drogados en la casa de Dusk…- dijo Elusive

-… o en un salón de fiestas infantiles desnudos muy ebrios…- dijo Berry

-… o simplemente en el camerino de Justin Bieber o One-Direction llenos de lápiz labial y créeme ese lápiz labial no era de ninguna chica- dijo Butterscoth

-Okey lo del concierto fue una experiencia traumante, pero créanme esto será épico, seremos conocidos como los primeros aparte del idiota de Sunset, que perdieron su virginidad antes de la graduación o durante esta-

"No lo sé"… "Esas loco"… o "Eres un imbécil", fueron las contestaciones de sus cinco amigos

-Oh vamos mariquitas, pónganse sus pelotas y demuestren que son hombres…- dijo mientras extendía su mano al centro para que los demás (menos Bárbara) pusieran sus manos.

-Está bien, pero prepárense a perder- dijo AJ mientras extendía su mano y la colocaba arriba de la de Rainbow

-Lo hare pero pienso que es ridículo, además yo seré el primero, soy MAS atractivo que ustedes 5- dijo Elusive mientras extendía su brazo y colocaba su mano sobre la de AJ

-¡Amo la diversión!- dijo Berry mientras extendía su brazo muy rápido y ponía su mano sobre la de Elusive

Dusk titubo por un momento y muy forzosamente extendió su brazo y puso su mano sobre la de Berry, -Bien pero recuerden, Bárbara es muy difícil de complacer-

Ahora solo quedaba Butterscoth, todos voltearon a verlo, Butter se moría de nervios, el jamás había imaginado perder su virginidad, ni siquiera se imaginaba cerca de una chica ya que cuando intentaba hablarle a una sudaba mucho y balbuceaba. Dio un gran suspiro y coloco su mano sobre la de los demás, -Lo-intentare- dijo en susurro

Todos hicieron su manos hacia abajo y luego las aventaron al aire, -¿Qué pedo?- dijo Bárbara que solo observo la estúpida apuesta que hicieron sus amigos

-Entonces está decidido, quien no pierda su virginidad antes o durante el baile, será el sirviente de Bárbara por todo un año… ohh pero eso sí, deben traer pruebas contundentes de que tuvieron sexo con alguien…- todos se miraron entre sí pero igual sintieron, -Y no se vale ir a un tibol dans o ir con una prostituta, deben de primero hacerla su novia y tiene que ser mínimo del Instituto o alguien que todos conozcan, ¿okey?-

-¡Okey!-

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, espero y les haya gustado, no acostumbro hacer Fic's de este tipo, pero no me resistí xD. Aquí les diré nombre de MLP FIM convertidos s chic s **

_Twilight Sparkle: __**Dusk Shine**_

_Rainbow Dash: __**Rainbow Blitz**_

_Applejack: __**Applejack o AJ**_

_Rarity: __**Elusive**_

_Pinkie Pie: __**Bubble Berry**_

_Fluttershy: __**Butterscoth **_

_Spike: __**Barbara**_

_Flash Sentry: __**Flare Warner**_

_Shining Armor: __**Gleaming Shield**_

_Sunset Shimmer: __**Sunset Glare **_

_Big Macintosh: __**Macareina**_

_Gemelos Flim y Flam: __**Gemelas Flim y Flam**_

_Snips: __**Sugar**_

_Caramel: __**Toffe**_

_Doctor Who: __**Professor Whoof**_

_Prince Blueblood: __**Bluebelle**_

_Princess My Amore Cadenza: __**Authentic**_

_Princess Celestia: __**Principal Solaris**_

_Princess Luna: __**Vise Principal Artemis**_

* * *

**Todos estos nombres son originales del RULE63 pueden checarlo en DA yo no cambio nada okey. Aunque hay versiones del Nombre de Cadenza, pero el original es Authentic, también hay rumores sobre el nombre de Flash Sentry, el original es Flare Warner y como se darán cuenta el nombre Applejack no cambia.**

**Repito "Ningún Personaje de aquí me pertenece" **

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


	2. Chicos VS Chicas

**¡Hola, Hola!**

**Soy yo trayéndoles el segundo y muy tarado capítulo de **American Institute Boys, **bueno pues ahora les agradezco a: **

-JohnnyElRed

-Jazz Garland

-Black Umbra

-The last Cat

-Niizuma-Brony

**Gracias por sus reviews muy valiosos ;). Oh y les informo que hubo una pequeña confusión respecto al nombre de las gemelas **Flim y Flam **sus nombres en R63 son **Shim y Sham**. Gracias otra vez **Jazz Garland**. Perdón por el retraso… y les digo que ¿Qué creían que solo los chicos se divertirían?, pues no… nosotras también tenemos nuestros días de locura ;) pero el fic será 80% para los chicos y 20% para las chicas**

* * *

**American Institute Boys**

**.**

**.**

_**Chicos VS Chicas**_

_-Entonces está decidido, quien no pierda su virginidad antes o durante el baile, será el sirviente de Bárbara por todo un año… ohh pero eso sí, deben traer pruebas contundentes de que tuvieron sexo con alguien…- todos se miraron entre sí pero igual sintieron, -Y no se vale ir a un tibol dans o ir con una prostituta, deben de primero hacerla su novia y tiene que ser mínimo del Instituto o alguien que todos conozcan, ¿okey?-_

_-¡Okey!-_

-Eso es perras, así me gusta- dijo Blitz mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida

Bárbara rodo los ojos, -¿Oye Blitz, y a que estúpida pretendes engatusar?- pregunto esta

-Pues aún no lo tengo decidido, pero pienso ir por "algo" grande- dijo triunfante mientras con su mirada observaba a las chicas de la fiesta, -¿Bueno y ustedes mariquitas a quienes pretenden llevar a la cama?-

"No lose"…. "sigo pensando que esto es estúpido"... fueron las contestaciones de amigos

-Tarados… en fin apuesto todo a que Butterscoth perderá- dijo Rainbow

Butter solo le dio una mirada de "Imbécil", -Pues yo creo que serás tú Blitz- opino Elusive

Rainbow casi se atraganta con su bebida- ¡¿Qué?!-

-Seamos honesto, todas las chicas saben que eres un Idiota que no sabe mantener una relación estable… ¿así que dime?, ¿Qué chica se va a fijar en ti?- volvió a decir Elusive

-Demonios…- dijo en un susurro perceptible por todos, -¿Y qué me dices tú?, presumes de muy "lindo"… eh escuchado chicas que dicen que escuchas música de 1D y JB y que usas maquillaje de niñas, en pocas palabras dicen que eres gay- lo dijo sin rodeos Blitz

Elusive casi se desmaya ante lo que dijo su amigo, mientras los demás se reían a carajada, excepto Bárbara que solo dio una risita pequeña, -¡¿De qué se ríen?!- dijo molesto Elusive, -Así pues ¿sabes que escuche que te ti Dusk?... escuche que las chicas decían que eras una ratón de Biblioteca y que nunca has dado tu primer beso, ni siquiera en la mejilla- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Dusk se puso rojo de vergüenza y enojo por lo que su amigo "Fashion" dijo, al igual que con Elusive todos se reían a carcajadas, -Pues yo escuche que AJ se tira a sus primas-

AJ paro en seco de reír y abrió la boca a más no poder, mientras lo demás igual paraban de reír para iniciar otra risa, -Pues yo escuche que Berry espía a los Sres. Cake teniendo sexo-

Bubble paro de reír para mirar a AJ muy molesto y algo avergonzado, -¡Mentira!... pues yo escuche que Butter que… que… Butter… ¡Que Butter va a perder la apuesta!-

Nuestros 6 chicos y Bárbara se reían sin parar… sin duda este sería un mes muy largo, pero alocado.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

Cada uno de nuestros chicos despertaba en sus respectivas casa dormido… ¿Cómo llegaron a casa? Pues Blitz no salió de su mansión, Dusk no había bebido tanto y se regresó… pero con dificultades ya que también se llevó a una borracha o drogada Gleaming, Butter que no tomo nada se fue muy bien a casa, Berry se regresó como pudo ¿Cómo?, pues es Berry… él siempre llega por que llega, Elusive como todo un buen sujeto se emborracho y le pago a un taxi para que lo llevara … eso nos deja a AJ que no sé dónde rayos se encuentra… ¿En un teibol, en su casa o durmiendo en un parque público?... no lo sé.

En la casa de Dusk… nuestro peli-morado favorito se acababa de levantar, ya se había bañado, y vestido… incluso tomado un Alka-Seltzer para el dolor de cabeza. Fue a revisar la habitación de su hermana mayor y se encontró con que estaba vacía, algo preocupado bajo las escaleras y se encontró con esta sentada en un silla con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Parece que alguien se divirtió anoche- dijo Dusk mientras iba a la cocina por un jugo y unas galletas

-Ni tanto… y aunque me hubiera divertido no recuerdo nada- dijo con esfuerzo

-¿No recuerdas nada?... ¿no recuerdas haber pasado toda la noche "charlando" con Authentic?- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su hermana

-¡¿En se…?! Auch… ¿en serio?- dijo molesta pues le dolía mucho la cabeza

-Si en serio… ¿piensas ir a la escuela en estas condiciones?- pregunto su hermano

-¿Me veo tan mal?- dijo esta

Dusk la miro de pies a cabeza, observo que tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos, cabello desarreglado y labios hinchados, -Muy mal… pero no tanto-

-Entonces creo que no iré- dijo mientras agarraba una de las galletas de Dusk

-Bueno ya que no iras… ¿me prestas tu auto?- pregunto feliz en chico

Gleaming agarro las llaves de su auto y se las lanzo a su hermano, -Ten… pero si tiene un rasguño me las vas a pagar-

Dusk atrapo las llaves y se fue directo a la puerta, -Gracias Gleaming, ¡te veo al rato!- dijo mientras salía de la casa

-Estúpido… tenías que hablar tan alto- dijo mientras le daba una jaqueca

Dusk camino hacia el garaje y lo abrió… al abrirlo se encontró con Camaro convertible rojo edición 2013, al no tener techo salto al asiento del conductor y lo encendió.

Condujo todo el camino sin preocupaciones, mientras conducía unas que otras chicas del Colegio lo veían y si le tocaba alto y pasaban unas chicas lo saludaban. Dusk solo les respondía el saludo. Nuestro chico condujo hasta el colegio y al llegar estaciono el carro.

-Hola Dusk- dijeron dos chicas que vestían un vestido amarillo corto, zapatillas azules y una pañoleta roja, cabellos rojos con líneas blancas, sus ojos eran color verde y su piel blanca.

-Oh, hola Shim y Sham- las saludo el chico algo extraño pues ellas nunca le habían hablado

-¿Este auto es tuyo?- pregunto Shim

Dusk titubeo un poco en su mente, pero al final cedió, -Si ¿porque?-

-Oh es que es muy lindo… y lujoso- dijo ahora Sham, -¿Sabes? Este fin de semana iremos al cine ¿te gustaría ir?-

Dusk no sabía que responder, así que como todo chico "elogiado" se hizo de rogar, -Lo pensaré chicas-

-Okey- dijeron ambas retirándose no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Dusk

Blitz que había mirado la escena se acercó a Dusk, no sin antes pasar cerca de las gemelas.

-Holas chicas- saludo este

-¡Piérdete Loser!- dijeron las gemelas poniendo sus dedos en L y siguiendo su camino

-Perras…- dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia su amigo

Al llegar a este luego, luego empezó a joder-No jodas Dusk… primer dia de la apuesta ¿y ya planeaste tirarte a las gemelas más candentes del Colegio?- dijo aséptico Blitz

-No, ellas se me acercaron y me invitaron al cine este fin- dijo este despreocupado

-¿Y iras con ellas?- pregunto este

-No lo sé… - dijo Dusk agarrando su mochila mientras salía del auto y emprendiendo camino al aula.

-Oh vamos Dusk ¿no hablas en serio?... Idiota estas dejando pasar una gran oportunidad, dos chicas… ¡dos chicas!- le replico Rainbow caminando a su lado

-Okey lo pensare, pero creo que solo me hablaron por el auto y eso no contaría con la apuesta ya que un "imbécil" dijo que se tienen que enamorar- dijo sin rodeos

-Si me pregunto qué estúpido habrá dicho eso- se quejó Blitz, ganado una cara de "en serio" por parte de su amigo

Caminaron hasta la entrada donde se encontraron con Butter y Berry, -Hola putitos- saludo Blitz como siempre ¬¬

-Hola- dijeron los dos al uniso

-¿Ya llego Bárbara?- pregunto Dusk a sus amigos

-Sí, nos la encontramos en el camino- dijo Butter

-Bueno… algo así, más bien ella nos "atropello" en el camino- dijo Berry cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Rainbow

Butter y Berry se miraron entre sí, apunto de contestar…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Butterscoth caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela, veía leyendo un volante sobre la "Asociación Protectora de Animales" _**(N/A: luego no me pregunten por que no ha besado a nadie ¬¬)**_**, **__hasta que chocó contra una chica._

_-Hay lo siento Butter… no me fije por donde iba- dijo una chica de piel rojizo, cabello anaranjado agarrado en una coleta, ojos verdes y caídos, vestía una camisa a cuadros rojos con líneas negras y una falda de mezclilla. _

_-No está bien Macareina- le dijo a la hermana de su amigo AJ_

_-Bueno me tengo que ir… pero antes ¿has visto a Bárbara o a Flare?- pregunto mientras voltea a todos lados_

_-Creo que vi pasar a Flare por el patio del Colegio- dijo suavemente_

_-Oh, okey gracias Butter- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo a buscar a su amiga_

_Macareina se fue tan rápido que no capto como su amigo estaba más rojo que un tomate, __**(N/A: obviamente no conto eso xD)**__ sin duda estaba a punto de desmayarse, de no haber sido por un peli-rosado que lo saco de su trance._

_-¡Hola Butterscoth!- grito emocionado Berry_

_-Ho-la Berry- dijo aun algo sonrojado_

_-Oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto este algo preocupado por el color de su amigo _

_-Si-i- dijo en un susurro_

_De pronto, una ráfaga veloz cruzo entre ambos, haciendo que dieran vueltas sin para. Al detenerse desorientados y con los ojos dándoles volteretas, miraron a quien había sido la causa de este "atropello". _

_-¡Oye!- grito enojado Berry a quien le había hecho esto_

_Aquella ráfaga se aproximó a ellos, estos ante la amenaza de que les volviera a pasar eso, se taparon la cara con las dos manos, al ver que no pasó nada, se descubrieron la cara y miraron que aquella ráfaga era Bárbara._

_-Hola chicos… perdón por lo de hace rato, pero tengo prisa ¿Han visto a Flare o Macareina?- _

_Los chicos la miraron molestos, pero sabían que no podían enojarse con la pequeña, -Vi a Flare y Macareina en el patio del Colegio- dijo Butter_

_-Okey, gracias- dijo mientras se volvía un rayo e iba directo al Patio…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Vaya, ¿Por qué actuó así?- se preguntó Dusk

-No lose… cosas de chicas supongo- dijo Berry

-Bueno entremos que ya es hora- dijo Butter a lo cual todos asintieron

-Esperen ¿y Elusive y AJ?- pregunto Blitz

Todos se encogieron en hombros. De pronto los ambos mencionados llegaron corriendo con sus amigos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto preocupado Butter´

-Si-i- contestaron ambos

-¿Por qué tardaron?- pregunto ahora Dusk

-No pregunten- dijeron al uniso estos dos

Los demás se vieron entre sí pero decidieron no preguntar.

* * *

**Con las chicas.**

Bárbara buscaba desesperada a sus amigas Macareina y Flare, camino hasta el campo de fútbol, ahí fue donde las vio sentadas platicando en las gradas.

-¡Chicas!- grito Bárbara a estas dos

-¡Bárbara!- respondieron ambas mientras hacían señas a la pequeña de que se acercara

Bárbara puso su mochila al principio de las gradas donde estaban las de sus amigas y fue hacia estas, -¿Qué pasa?, recibí tu mensaje Flare… ¿Es algo malo?-

-Todo lo contrario…- respondió Macareina

-Veras Bárbara, cada mes nos reunidos las chicas y yo en mi casa para hacer una pijamada, y pues nos gustaría que vinieras- dijo emocionada Flare

-¡¿Enserio?!- respondió emocionada Bárbara

-Claro, además ya no eres tan pequeña para asistir a una pijamada de Flare- dijo Macareina

-Okey acepto…- dijo feliz Barb

-Entonces está decidido, ¡Hoy Barb estará en nuestra pijamada!- dijo también emocionada Flare

Todas se dieron un abrazo grupal y fue cuando algo se encendió en la mente de Bárbara, -¿Quiénes más irán?-

-Pues normalmente solo somos Macareina, Star, Toffe, Proddy Pierce, Luster, Sora y yo, ¿Por qué?- pregunto dudosa

-Oh por nada, es solo que es la primer pijama a la que voy- dijo con algo sonrojada de la vergüenza

-No preocupes pequeña, ¡esto será asombroso!- dijo Flare muy emocionada

Lo que las chicas no sabían es que alguien más las escuchaba **(N/A: No pequeñas mentes depravadas no era Blitz ¬¬)**.

* * *

**Con los chicos.**

Ya habían pasado dos clases después del toque de entrada, era receso intermedio y nuestros 6 chicos se encontraban vagando por los pasillos yendo hacia sus aulas. Hasta que un teléfono de entre los tres sono.

-Creo que es el tuyo Dusk- dijo Elusive

-No es el de Blitz- dijo este

Blitz dio unas vueltas mientras sacaba su teléfono, -Qué pedo aquí Blitz, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto este en el teléfono…

_**FLASH TELEFONICO**_

_-Qué pedo aquí Blitz, ¿quién habla?- dijo Blitz_

_-¡hey Blitz!, soy yo Scooteroll…- contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono_

_-A hola peque-idiota ¿para me hablas?- dijo este _

_-Te tengo buenas nuevas….- dijo en un tono pícaro entre malévolo Scoot_

_-¿Y ahora qué?, porque déjame recordarte que la última "información" no valió la pena lo que costo- dijo este en tono enojado y serio_

_-Bueno acepto que te estafe la última vez… pero esta información valdrá la pena- dijo en un tono confiado_

_Blitz suspiro resignado, -Mas te vale tarado… ¿Cuánto?- _

_-50 dólares- dijo este sin rodeos_

_Blitz casi lo ahorcaba de no ser porque se encontraba quien sabe dónde, -Mas te vale que sea bueno ¿okey?-_

_-No te arrepentirás… te veo en la biblioteca en 5 minutos, no tardes- dijo Scoot mientras colgaba el teléfono_

_**FIN FLASH TELEFONICO**_

-¿Quién era?- pregunto AJ

-Scooteroll- dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo

-¿Y qué quería?- pregunto Dusk

-Hay parecen mi hermano… no lo sé, solo me dijo que tenía información valiosa y que viera en 5 minutos en la biblioteca… más le vale que sea bueno, bueno me voy- dijo mientras emprendía camino a la biblioteca

Sus amigos se encogieron en hombros y fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

Nuestras clases pasaron rápido, tanto para los chicos como para las chicas. Estas últimas ya se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Hey Bárbara!- le grito Flare a la chica que anteriormente las estaba buscando

-¡Voy!- dijo mientras iba hasta ellas

-Entonces que ¿lista?- pregunto Macareina

-Claro- dijo emocionada esta, -¿Y las demás?- pregunto volteando hacia los lados

-Oh amm… ¡ahí están!- dijo Flare señalando a unas chicas

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo una chica de caballos lacios azabache, ojos verdes, piel azul claro, vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca de la cual traía descubierto un hombro y traía puestos unos shorts azul naval

-Jeje no te preocupes Sora- dijo Flare

-Se enserio lo sentimos- dijo ahora una chica de cabellos cafés algo esponjosos, piel amarilla, ojos verdes grisáceos, vestía una camisa color mostaza y una falda de mezclilla

-Bueno no importa, ¿Quién más falta Toffe?- le pregunto Macareina a la antes descrita

-Pues Luster, Proddy y Star- dijo Toffe

Una chica de cabellos ondulados azul grisáceo metálico con rayos blancos, ojos color miel, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa rosa donde daba a notar sus dos hombros se acercó corriendo a las chicas, -¡Ya llegue!- dijo alegre esta

A todas les apareció una gota estilo anime, -Si ya nos dimos cuenta Proddy- dijo Sora

-Mil disculpas por mi tardanza- dijo apareciendo una chica de cabellos enchinados azul metálico, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, vestía un vestido corto color morado escotado con una cinta de color dorado atravesando su cintura

-No te preocupes Luster- dijo Toffe

-Bueno solo falta Star-dijo Sora

Una chica camino tranquilamente hasta las demás, de cabellos lacios lila azabache, piel amarillenta, ojos azul azabache, vestía una falda lila y una camisa a manga corta rosa blanquezco, -Listo vámonos-

-Buenooo…. ¡¿Están listas?!- grito emocionada Flare

-¡Sí!-gritaron todas al uniso

-Bien… ¿Cómo llegaremos a casa?- dijo Flare quien conto a todas y se dio cuenta que en su carro solo caben otras cuatro personas aparte de ella.

-Yo llevo a las demás- dijo Luster

Todas caminaron felizmente hasta el estacionamiento donde abordaron los respectivos carros. Flare llevaría en su carro a Bárbara, Sora, Proddy Macareina, mientras Luster a Star y Toffe. Condujeron hasta la casa de Bárbara donde fueron por ropa para que pasara con ellas en fin de semana **(N/A: ya que como todas las demás locas ya lo tenían planeado)**. Arrancaron el auto hasta su destino, la casa de Flare.

* * *

**Lo se no hubo mucho drama ni tonterías… pero es solo el inicio recuerden nos faltan como más de 10 capítulos xD. Bueno decidí que las chicas también tendrían algo de protagonismo ya que bueno… es que no se si contarles ya que les adelantaría… bueno en fin en el próximo capítulo se revelara que hay varias de estas chicas enamoradas de nuestros chicos ;).**

**Bueno ya lo dije… eh aquí los nombres de R63**

_Spike: __**Bárbara**_

_Big Macintosh__: __**Macareina**_

_Flim: __**Shim**_

_Flam: __**Sham**_

_Caramel: __**Toffe**_

_Soarin: __**Sora**_

_Flash Sentry: __**Flare Warden**_

_Fancy Pants: __**Lavish Luster**_

_Pokey: __**Proddy Pierce**_

_Comet Tail: __**Star Streak**_

_Scootaloo: __**Scooteroll**_

* * *

**Bueno estos son todos los mencionados… aparte de nuestros 6 chicos xD. Sé que hay controversias con el nombre de Soarin, Pokey, Fancy, Scootaloo, Caramel y Comet del R63, Pero los verdaderos almenos de Caramel, Comet y Scootaloo, son Toffe, Star y Scooteroll. De los demás eh investigado mucho, la página oficial del R63 trae otros nombres mientras que los de la creadora otros, así que decidí poner los más conocidos por todos que son Sora, Proddy y Lavish. **

**Por fa no me maten. El próximo capítulo será una ¡locura total!**

**Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


	3. Una Noche Desastroza

**Hola! ^^**

**Bueno pues soy yo trayéndoles el III capítulo de este su fic :3. Primero que nada mil gracias a:**

-Black Umbra **(hay veces en las que se me da torturar a los chicos xD)**

-The Last Cat **(mil gracias por tus comentarios T.Q.M eres una de mis seguidoras favoritas gracias!)**

-I am Kuroneko **(Hay esa Last…. ****Qué bueno que te gusto aunque te presionaron xD) **

-Hylia Goddness White **(Que bueno que te gusto el fic y opine lo que quieras :33) **

-Jazz Garland **(Si bueno el anterior no fue de tanta risa…. Pero espero y este sea de tu agrado xD)**

-Larzer **(Ohh solo espera ver lo que Bárbara les hará hacer…. Y lo de Butter no se tal vez tal vez no :3, oh y el capítulo le puse "Chicos" porque sé que niños leen esto…. Enserio la mayoría de los lectores de estos Fic's [de Gore, Lemmon o Groseros] son menores de 13 xD) **

-Mattgabumontai **(Que bueno que te gusto… gracias por leer!^^) **

-Ragna Weasley Hamato **(Primero: Buen nombre :33, segundo que bueno que te gusto e intento actualizar lo más pronto posible ;)**

**Bueno sin más eh aquí el siguiente capítulo ¡Arigato!**

* * *

**MLP le pertenece a Hasbro y/o Lauren Faust**

**Mlp Fim R63 le pertenece a la dibujante de DA **

* * *

**American Institute Boys**

**.**

**.**

_**Una Noche Desastrosa**_

_-Bien… ¿Cómo llegaremos a casa?- dijo Flare quien conto a todas y se dio cuenta que en su carro solo caben otras cuatro personas aparte de ella. _

_-Yo llevo a las demás- dijo Luster_

_Todas caminaron felizmente hasta el estacionamiento donde abordaron los respectivos carros. Flare llevaría en su carro a Bárbara, Sora, Proddy Macareina, mientras Luster a Star y Toffe. Condujeron hasta la casa de Bárbara donde fueron por ropa para que pasara con ellas en fin de semana __**(N/A: ya que como todas las demás locas ya lo tenían planeado)**__. Arrancaron el auto hasta su destino, la casa de Flare.  
_

El Dia había pasado rápido tanto para los chicos como para las chicas. Los primeros se encontraban en el campo de Futbol, ya que Blitz los había citado ahí.

-¿Qué horas son?- pregunto Dusk

-7:30pm- dijo Elusive

-Blitz ya se tardó muchooooo…- dijo Berry que estaba de cabeza en las gradas

-Y de hecho ¿para qué nos sito aquí?- dijo AJ

Elusive saco su teléfono y leyó en voz alta, -_"Hey estúpido Elusive, diles a los demás que los veo a las 7:10 en la cancha de futbol", _¿eso responde tu pregunta?- termino Elusive

-No mucho- dijo AJ

-Esto es estúpido, mañana es sábado y tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Dusk mientras se levantaba de las gradas dispuesto a irse pero de pronto vieron una silueta familiar acercarse

-¡No muevas tu culo un centímetro más Dusk!- grito Blitz mientras se acercaba velozmente

Dusk aventó su mochila con resignación y se sentó de brazos cruzados mientras Rainbow llegaba, -Por fin llegas- dijo este en tono molesto y enojado

-Perdón por hacer esperar a la señoritas- dijo ofendido este

-Ya basta de estupidez…. Ve al grano Blitz ¿para qué nos citaste aquí si ibas a llegar 30 minutos después?- pregunto AJ

-Para que no nos vieran ellas…- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Elusive ya que alcanzo a escuchar algo

-¿Yo?, yo no eh dicho nada- dijo mientras fingida una no muy fingida risa

-Claro que sí, dijiste algo de que alguien no nos viera- respondió Elusive harto

-Estas marihuano o ¿Qué?…. en fin mientras Elusive escucha cosas, les tengo una noticia- dijo algo emocionado

-¿Cuál?- dijeron todos al uniso

-¡Hoy haremos una noche de chicos en la casa de Dusk!- grito este´

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, en especial Dusk, ya que no esperaban esa clase de proposición de parte de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos menos Berry que ya había sacado una hoja y un bolígrafo para hacer una lista de cosas para la "fiesta"

-Oh vamos… ya poso mucho desde que nos reunimos en una noche de chicos- se excusó este haciendo una clase de pucheo

-Aunque quisiéramos no podemos, ¿recuerdas que vivo con Gleaming no?- dijo Dusk

-Te aseguro que nos dejara- dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono Blitz

-¿Cómo sabes?- respondió este sin creerle nada

Blitz marco uno que otros números haciendo una llamada, -Si hola estúpido…. Si te llamaba para lo de tu fiesta en la casa de verano que tienes en las afueras de Chicago…. No yo no iré, pero crees que puedas invitar a Gleaming…. Si su hermana, aja okey….. Cuídate idiota-dijo mientras cerraba su teléfono y lo guardaba, -¡Listo!, problema resuelto-

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Dusk molesto

-Nada, solo le marque a Authentic para que se encargue de tu hermana y tengamos este fin de semana para nosotros 6- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Todos se miraron entre si… pero sabían que Blitz era difícil para que aceptara un no, y prefirieron no pelear y ceder, -Bien- dijeron todos al uniso

-¡Guju!, bien Dusk llévanos por ropa para pasar el fin de semana en tu casa- dijo apuntando al susodicho mientras cerraba un ojo

-¿Sabes que soy el único que tiene carro? Y ¿también sabes que solo caben 5 personas en este?- dijo Dusk

Un aura negra rodeo a Blitz quien casi cae desmayado.

-Creo que alguien se tendrá que ir en las piernas de uno de nosotros- dijeron mientras volteaban a ver a Butter, quien solo se aterrorizo

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Estas ya habían llegado a la casa de Flare, todos llevaban ropa suficiente para pasar este fin de semana en casa de la susodicha, todas se veían felices y emocionadas en especial Barb, nuestra peque novata en pijamada.

-¿Todo esta listo?- pregunto Flare

-Si ya está todo listo, primero veremos una película, luego haremos karaoke, hablaremos sobre nosotras, jugaremos juegos y al final contaremos historias de terror- dijo Proddy dando pequeños saltos de emoción

-¿Bien que película vemos?- pregunto Luster

-¿Cuál quieren ver?... Tengo Harry Potter, La Saga de Crepúsculo, Los juegos del Hambre y en Llamas, Batman, 3 Metros sobre el Cielo, Batalla Naval, Titanes del Pacifico y la más reciente No se aceptan Devoluciones- dijo Flare

-¡La ultima!- dijeron todas alegres

-Okey…. Veremos no se aceptan Devoluciones, según las criticas esta película es muy buena- dijo mientras colocaba el CD en el DVD

-Iré por las palomitas- dijo Star quien se dirigió a la cocina

* * *

**Del otro lado de la calle **

Un convertible Camaro rojo se aproximaba conducido por nuestro chico favorito Dusk Shine. Este lo metió al garaje, luego descendió Dusk del asiento del piloto, Elusive bajo del asiento del co-piloto, Berry salió de la parte de atrás, luego le siguió AJ, y con dificultades se bajó Blitz muy molesto y al final bajo Butter.

-Bien que nadie mencione esto otra vez- dijo avergonzado Blitz

-¿Qué te toco sentarte en las piernas de Butter?- dijo entre risitas Elusive

-Cállate marica- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la casa del peli-morado

Cuando este entro a la casa todos se soltaron a reír. Luego de unos minutos entraron y aventaron sus mochilas donde cayeran, luego todos se sentaron en la sala de Dusk, mientras tanto Blitz se habría paso en el refrigerador.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- dijo AJ

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Berry mientras iba y regresaba con su mochila en la mano, -¿Quieren hierba o cervezas?- dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba los anteriores productos dichos

Todos se miraron entre sí con cara de WTF? Pero se encogieron en hombros y tomó cada quien un producto.

* * *

**Casa de Flare **

Ya había terminado la película, ahora las chicas se encontraban haciendo "karaoke" en la sala de Flare. Arriba de la mesita de sala, se encontraba Luster cantando una canción **(N/A: "Adolescence" de los Reflejos Len y Rin Kagamine) **

Al terminar de cantar esta se bajó de la mesa haciendo una reverencia, -Has mejorado en el japonés ¿verdad Luster?, te felicito- dijo Bárbara

-Arigato- contesto en Luster

-Bueno ya vimos una película e hicimos karaoke ¿saben qué sigue?- dijo emocionada Pierce

-Hay va de nuevo…- suspiro Sora

-¿No vas a hablar de Firestorm otra vez cierto?- dijo Macareina

-No…. Pero aunque hablara del ¿Qué tiene?... es muy sexy- dijo Proddy, -Sin ofender Sora-

-No importa Proddy está bien… ya les dije que entre él y yo no hay nada, yo no lo quiero, me cae bien es todo- dijo secamente Sora

-Oh vamos Sora, luego, luego se ve que él te quiere- dijo Flare

-Claro que no- dijo Sora

-Por supuesto que si… en la clase de Deportes de lo único que habla es de lo genial que eres- dijo Toffe

-¿Y aunque así fuera qué?, yo al él no lo quiero-

-Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad digo… ¿Cuándo el Capitán de todos los Clubs de deporte del Instituto llega a amar profundamente a una chica?... eso amiga no ve todos los días- dijo Star

Sora solo se cruzó de brazos y las miro a todas, -Nunca le daria una oportunidad… digo si es amable y gentil, pero yo quiero alguien que se fije en mí no por mi apariencia si no por lo que valgo, y déjenme decirles que Fire no se fijó en mi por lo que valgo-

-Para mí que a ti te gusta alguien más- dijo Flare en tono pícaro

-Que…. ¡no!… claro-que no- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

-Tu negación te delato- dijo Luster

-Bueno… si me gusta alguien más- dijo muy sonrojada

-¡¿Quién!?- preguntaron todas emocionadas

-No-no se los diré- dijo nerviosa

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Guyra u Octavio?, o tal vez ¿Trixter? , ¿Vinny?... ¿Dusk Shine?- se cansó Proddy

-¿Dusk Shine?- dijo atónita Flare

-¿Qué?... no el no- dijo Sora

Star lanzo un suspiro de alivio, pero luego, luego se tapó la boca al ver como todas la miraban, -¿Te gusta Dusk verdad?- dijo en tono pícaro Toffe

-¡¿Qué?!... no… si… no se- respondió nerviosa y sonrojada Star

-Tu no lo quieres tú lo amas- dijo Proddy

-¡Cállate!- dijo Star lanzándole un cojín a la que se reía más fuerte, ósea Toffe, -¡A ti te gusta AJ!- dijo molesta

Todas se empezaron a reír menos Flare, -¡Cállense!- dijo enojada Toffe, -¡Pues a ti te gusta Elusive!- dijo Toffe lanzándole el cojín a Barb

Bárbara se ruborizo pero quiso entrar en batalla, -¡Pues a ti te gusta Butter!- dijo ahora lanzándole el cojín a Macareina

Macareina esquivo el cojín y le cayó justo en la cara a Luster, -¡A Luster le gusta también Elusive!- grito riéndose Macareina

Luster se levantó, tomo el cojín y se lo aventó con fuerza a Macareina, está por su parte lo esquivo y el golpe lo recibió Sora, -¡Pues a Sora le gusta Blitz!- grito Macareina

Sora como última opción le lanzo el cojín a Proddy, -¡Pues a Proddy le gusta Berry!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose molesta y sonrojada

-¡Mínimo es lindo!- dijo tomando el cojín a punto de lanzárselo a Flare, -¡Pues a Flare le gusta….! ... ¿le gusta?... espera ¿Flare quien te gusta?- dijo Proddy

Proddy recibió un codazo por parte de Luster quien con la mirada le dijo "No sigas", Flare por su parte se levantó y dijo, -Ya vuelvo voy a cambiarme- dijo mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras

Cuando la perdieron de vista Luster hablo, -¿Enserio Proddy?... ¿le dices eso a una chica que hace unos días acaba de romper con su novio?- dijo algo molesta

-Perdón… lo había olvidado- se excusó esta

De camino Flare a su habitación medito todo lo sucedió los últimos días.

Mientras, Sora se levantó con la excusa de también irse a la planta alta y ponerse su pijama, después de subir alguien toco a la puerta de la casa de Flare, -¿Quién será?- dijo Luster

* * *

**Casa de Dusk **

Del otro lado de la calle, en la casa Dusk, ya todos traían puestas sus pijamas que consistían solo en una playera o camisa y un pantalón de tela, al entrar era perceptible el aroma a cigarro y alcohol, nuestros chicos se encontraban más que ahogados con el aroma.

-Bueno voy al baño, no me tardo- dijo Blitz parándose yéndose al baño

Cuando este fue Elusive hablo, -Aun me pregunto para que hizo Blitz que organizáramos una reunión… digo el odia esto-

-Si lo sé es raro- dijo AJ

-Tienes razón-

Luego de unos minutos sin que Blitz regresara Berry curioso pregunto algo, -Oye Dusk ¿Por qué hay música tan alta en la casa de enfrente?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, -Oh espera ya paro la música-

-Ah eso… Flare organizo una pijamada- dijo Dusk

Luego se unos instantes Dusk escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y se asomó por la ventana. Al asomarse pudo ver como Blitz estaba parado en el techo de la casa de enfrente, volteando a ver a Dusk con los pulgares en alto, -¡Hijo de perra!- dijo Dusk saliendo de la casa seguido por todos los demás

Dusk corrió seguido por todos, al estar frente a la casa se detuvo y dijo, -Yo iré por Blitz sin que las chicas se den cuenta, mientras tanto ustedes distráiganlas- dijo mientras empezaba a trepar por una enredadera, la misma por la que subió Blitz.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso?- dijo Berry sin obtener respuesta por parte de Dusk

Los chicos corrieron a esconderse en un arbusto que daba vista a las sombras de las chicas, ya que la tela de la ventana las cubría.

Mientras, Dusk trepaba con algo de dificultad, a entrar por la ventana se encontró con un pasillo, varias puertas y con Blitz.

-¡Blitz maldito ¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo en un susurro furioso Dusk, -¡Vámonos!, si nos descubren será nuestro fin-

-¿Esta loco?, yo no pienso irme- le contesto igual en un susurro

Dusk estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando escucharon unas pisadas, al entrar en pánico corrieron y pelearon por donde esconderse, cuando escucharon las pisadas más fuertes Blitz se escondió de un cuarto con puerta blanca, mientras Dusk en uno de puerta azul.

AL Dusk entrar se encontró con una habitación muy femenina, al divisar por todos lados se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la habitación de Flare, ya que ahí estaba su guitarra y varias de sus canciones regadas en la cama. Al darse cuenta que las pisadas se acercaban al cuarto donde estaba, rápidamente se escondió en un reducido armario.

Luego, luego de haber escondido y cerrado la puerta, la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a Flare. Para su mala suerte Dusk podía ver todo ya que la puerta del armario tenía rendijas.

Pudo ver como la chica sacaba algo de ropa de un cajón y tomaba camino al baño.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo que Dusk, solo que con Blitz.**

Luego de meterse al cuarto de encontró con la habitación de huéspedes, ahí observo varios sacos de dormir, pijamas, revistas, mantas y todo lo necesario para que las chicas pasaran la noche. Luego de un minuto escucho pisadas acercándose cada vez más y más rápido, al igual que Dusk, desesperado entro al armario y cerro la puerta, igual de rendijas.

Luego de cerrarla, una chica muy familiar para Blitz entro a la habitación, era Sora. Aquella chica busco entre una mochila cosas, luego procedió a sacar su pijama.

* * *

**Fuera de la casa de Flare.**

Los otros 4 chicos se encontraban justo en el mismo lugar que antes.

-Está bien… Butter y Berry entraran y dirán que necesitan algo o no se…. Después de haber entrado distraerán a las chicas mientras nosotros entramos por la parte trasera y traemos a Blitz y Dusk a salvo ¿Okey?- dijo Elusive

-Si entendido- dijo Berry

-Pero me da miedo- dijo Butter, pero antes de decirlo sus amigos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones. Este suspiro y con miedo fue hacia Berry y procedieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- dijo Luster parándose de donde estaba y yendo hacia la puerta

-Oh ¿hola?- dijo algo desconfiada la chica

-Hola… si bueno me llamo Berry y el Butter y venimos a preguntarle algo a Flare ¿podemos pasar?- dijo Berry fingiendo una sonrisa

-No lo sé- dijo desconfiada, pero una voz la interrumpió

-¡Butter, Berry! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la pequeña Bárbara acercándose a la puerta

-Oh hola Bárbara…. Solo veníamos a preguntarle algo a Flare- dijo Berry

-Está bien pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta y invitarlos a pasar

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban todas las chicas, quien solo se les quedaba viendo de forma extraña, menos Macareina y Proddy, pues ya los conocían.

-Bueno Flare bajara en unos momentos… así que esperen en la sala- dijo Bárbara

Con nerviosismo y timidez se sentaron en la sala con un silencio sepulcral.

Mientras nadie se daba cuenta, dos chicos entraron por la ventana de la cocina. Elusive y AJ se fijaron que su plan estaba en orden y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que sus amigos habían logrado infiltrarse pues se encontraban sentados en el sillón. Gracias a que las chicas estaban de espaldas viéndolos, y que la cocina estaba junto a la escalera, subieron por estas.

* * *

**Con Dusk**

Ya habían pasado unos minutos después de que un timbre sonara, este había sentido la necesidad de salir, pero opto por esperar que Flare ser retirara de la habitación. Flare salió del baño con su pijama puesta que era solo un short corto y una playera de tirantes que daba a demostrar su sostén. Sin duda esto no ayudaba a Dusk.

Este por un momento de estupidez soltó un pequeño gemido que para su desgracia, Flare escucho.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo la chica mientras recorría la habitación y lentamente se acercaba al armario

Dusk entrando en pánico, intento empujar o atravesar la pared **(N/A: ¿En un momento de pánico?... ¿Quién no lo ha intentado?, díganme la verdad)**. Cuando Flare escucho unos ruidos en el armario lo abrió y cuál fue su sorpresa, se encontró con cierto chico de piel morada y cabello lila.

Dusk intento correr, pero esto solo hizo que se tropezara con algunas cajas que había en el armario, luego de perder el equilibrio este se encontraba sobre Flare.

**Al mismo tiempo pero con Blitz**

Blitz estaba más que perdido en lo que veía. Maldición, el Universo no quiere a estos idiotas.

Sora, pensando que estaba sola, empezó a desvestirse y a ponerse su pijama. El idiota estaba más extasiado con lo que veía, tanto que lentamente se empezó a acercar más a la puerta del armario, y tanto que si siquiera percibió que su teléfono estaba vibrando.

Sora que ya se encontraba con el pantalón puesto, a excepción de su camisa, empezó a escuchar algo que vibraba. Luego de escuchar con más atención, se dio cuenta que el ruido venia del armario.

Con paso rápido camino a este y al abrirlo, algo o mejor dicho alguien, perdió el equilibrio y se le vino encima.

Con algo de dolor, por haber recibido ese impacto, Sora abrió los ojos y quedo atónita al ver que aquel que había salido del armario era Rainbow Blitz, su compañero de deportes.

-Hola Sora- dijo de forma despreocupada este

-¿Blitz-itz?- dijo nerviosa y muy sonrojada por la cercanía de su rostro y por la posición en la que estaban

Pero luego sintió algo extraño y lentamente bajo la mirada, luego su cara se transformó en una de enojo, -¡Maldito Pervertido!- grito pues una de las manos de Blitz se encontraba agarrando su seno (sobre su sostén claro xD)

Blitz aparto la mano rápidamente y corrió a la ventana, mientras Sora le aventaba todo lo que encontrara en su camino.

* * *

**Con Dusk**

Desde su caída al suelo, ambos se encontraban mirándose fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, ambos estaban en estado se shock completamente sonrojados.

Ante esta situación sus cuerpos reaccionaron, y lentamente sus cerraron los ojos esperando sentir los labios del otro.

-¡Maldito Pervertido!- fue el grito que hizo reaccionar a ambos y separarse abruptamente

Dusk se paró y fue directo a la ventana, -Lo-lo siento Flare- dijo saliendo por esta aun sonrojado

* * *

**En la sala.**

El silencio sepulcral seguía hasta que algo hizo que todos reaccionaran.

-¡Maldito Pervertido!- fue lo que escucharon

Rápidamente Star se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, pero al subirlas se encontró con dos chicos desconocidos.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?!- grito Star a estos

Elusive y AJ, sin pensarlo corrieron a la misma enredadera por la que habían subido Blitz y Dusk.

Butter y Berry, sintiéndose descubiertos, se pararon y corrieron en fuga hacia la puerta principal para salir.

* * *

**Afuera en la Calle.**

Nuestro querido principal Solaris, se encontraba perdido por las calles, quería llegar a la casa de un antiguo amigo. Iba pasando justo por la calle de la casa de Flare, cuando detuvo su carro para mirar el nombre de la calle.

Pero luego su vista se fijó en otra cosa.

De una casa se escuchó un grito "¡Maldito Pervertido!", segundo por un "¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?!". Solaris pudo observar como dos de sus estudiantes Dusk y Rainbow estaban trepados de un techo intentando bajar al suelo, otros dos que eran Butterscoth y Bubble Berry, saliendo por la puerta principal, y por ultimo a Elusive bajando por una enredadera, pero luego vio como AJ callo al pasto por bajarla muy a prisa.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Solaris. Luego observo como todos corrían a la casa de enfrente, fue cuando una chica que no llevaba camisa salió con cosas en los brazos arrojándoselos a Blitz diciendo cosas como "¡Vuelta aquí maldito!" o "¡Ya verás Rainbow!", mientras una Star también le aventaba cosas a AJ y Elusive.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto?... espero que sí. Me llevo algo de tiempo hacerlo ya que no es como hacer que todo esto suceda simultáneamente, pero en fin en resumen es esto: **_Blitz entra a la casa junto a Dusk, se esconden en diferentes habitaciones, los otros chicos planean rescatar a sus amigos, Flare entra la habitación donde estaba escondido Dusk, Sora entra a la habitación donde estaba Blitz, luego Berry y Butter entran a la casa con la excusa de ver a Flare, entonces AJ y Elusive aprovechan que las chicas están distraídas, entran por la cocina y suben al segundo piso, por último el encuentro de Dusk y Flare, Sora y Blitz pasa al mismo tiempo. _

**Bueno espero que le hayan entendido más o menos xD…. Aquí los nombres del RULE63:**

_Spike: __**Bárbara**_

_Big Macintosh: __**Macareina**_

_Caramel: __**Toffe**_

_Soarin: __**Sora**_

_Flash Sentry: __**Flare Warden**_

_Fancy Pants: __**Lavish Luster **_

_Pokey: __**Proddy Pierce**_

_Comet Tail: __**Star Streak**_

_Twilight Sparkle:__** Dusk Shine**_

_Rainbow Dash:__** Rainbow Blitz**_

_Applejack:__** Applejack o AJ**_

_Rarity:__** Elusive**_

_Pinkie Pie:__** Bubble Berry**_

_Fluttershy:__** Butterscoth**_

_Princess My Amore Cadenza:__** Authentic**_

_Princess Celestia:__** Principal Solaris**_

_Spitfire: __**Firestorm**_

**Bueno sin más me despido… no sin antes darles las gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su valioso tiempo y dedicárselos a leer mi fic. Hay versiones sobre el nombre de Spitfire en el R63, pero déjenme decirles que el original es Firestorm ¿oki?.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
